


Family Values

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: I think not, M/M, Multi, Other, don't judge me this was a prompt again lmao, there are not even genitals involved, will anyone find that hot??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Someone prompted "Bender getting gangbanged by the robot Mafia". So yeah... that's that.





	Family Values

A badly lit and stuffy room. An uncomfortable metal chair. Three mobsters in front of him. This wasn't how Bender had planned his infiltration. 

It wasn't the first time he clashed with the Don, but surely the first time they actually caught him, as in: held him captive. At least they didn't tie him up or anything so if they attacked him he could try to fight back. And could probably say goodbye to a body part or two in the process.

Donbot's eyes glowed and he knew he was about to speak. 

"Bender, listen to me. I know what you're trying and it's not working."

Bender gulped and tried his hardest to figure out what on earth he meant by that.

"Oh, it's not? I'm sorry, Donbot, what do I do wrong?" 

The big robot sighed and Clamps squinted at him as if he just flipped him off. The boss lifted his hand to calm him. 

"He doesn't know any better, leave him." 

"Alright..." The yellow robot hissed, still holding his clamps up menacingly. 

"Bender, if you want to become family again, you have to do more than cheap heists all the time. Especially not against your potential father." 

Oh wow. What a grave misunderstanding and Bender had to try his hardest to hold his laughter in. They didn't know obviously, but he was actually quite happy with his own criminal endeavours. He figured he would offend him even more if he told him the truth, so he chose his default option: lying. 

"Aaah, I see! Thank you so much for this information I'll do better in the future. Can I go now orrr...?” 

He moved to get up but Mousepad pushed him down again.

"Don't you want to know what you godda do?" 

Donbot asked, and Bender figured he probably should feign interest. 

"Sure man, go ahead!" 

He said lazily, leaning back onto the chair but moved to sit properly when he saw Clamps' stare. 

"It's easy really, and at the same time, it may be the hardest thing you ever did. But it's simple. How you say it? It's all about the family's values. And you have to share them. Do you?" 

This confusing string of words didn't explain much but it left Bender intrigued. If Donbot was actually considering taking him in once more… Maybe he could use this for his advantage. He decided to pretend that this had been his intention all along. 

"I don't see why not." 

He answered, feeling clever about himself. 

"Good, good. If that's the case... Clamps!" 

With a sinister giggle his subordinate obeyed, and pulled out a weird looking multiplug. Bender suddenly doubted his decision, as this didn't seem like lots of fun. 

"Eh, Donbot? What’s this?" 

"Something we need if you want to be family. Open your chest plate, if you please." 

The Don said with his special kind of dominance and when Bender hesitated, he could hear the clamps way too near to his face. 

"Alright, alright, what's with the rush?" 

He mumbled before he complied, opening his metal door to his inner circuits. 

"Errr, can we go over these family values you talked about again? Just so it's fresh in my head and stuff..." 

"Of course. We have three. Honesty, trust and close bonds. And all this we can build with this adapter. Clamps, would you give us the honour?" 

"Sure thing boss!" He answered, and Bender watched him turn around, his bulky clamps pushing his door open more so he could glance inside better. 

"Ah, there it is, I see it boss, should I plug him, should I??" 

He was _way_ too excited for Bender's liking but if it meant he could become part of the Mafia of all things, he had to take whatever was coming to him. 

"Do it." 

He simply answered, and all Bender was able to do was look down, watching as Clamps inserted the adapter into one of his multi-purpose plugs. He felt his electricity being redirected, and he couldn't help himself, he made eye contact with the Don, his face afraid. 

"If you trust us and want us to trust you, you better not be scared. Nothing bad will happen." 

Bender forced himself to stay calm. This chance was too good to let it get ruined by his stupid survival instinct. 

"And what will happen?" 

Bender asked, coming off a bit more aggressive than he had planned. 

"Why don't we just show you..." 

The Don said and with that Clamps suddenly pulled out a chord out of his neck. 

"We will stop if you don't like it, but we doubt you won't." 

Well, this was a great reassurance, at least they didn't force him do this. Clamps was quite pushy though, letting his cord extent more so it could plug into Bender. 

Finally it made click and he understood what was going on, and he darkly remembered some eventful nights at Hedonism Bot's place. This will be the most unusual sex he may have ever had, and he had sex with humans before. 

He dared to make eye contact, seeing Clamps intimately close, and not in the middle of clamping him for a change. Bender's eyes fixated him seductively. If it was this what the Donbot wanted, so be it. It's not like he could blame him, he was pretty sexy after all, with enough manliness to take up as many mobsters as they wanted him to take. It seemed it would only be these three though, which was definitely doable. 

"Hold still." 

Clamps said and Bender braced himself. The plug got inserted and suddenly his energy flow was changed drastically, the electricity in him becoming more erratic, more on edge, more shrill. He gasped, clawing onto the metal chair underneath him. He underestimated what a strong character Clamps was, which clashed with his own. It was a bit uncomfortable but also stimulating, while he felt their energies mix and splash together. 

"Oooh, boss, this guy... This guy's something...." 

He heard the other speak and it reverberated in his processors. 

"Can I too, boss?" 

Mousepad asked and Bender felt himself shrinking together a bit. It took everything he had to not let Clamps get the upper hand; he didn't know how it would go with the brawler mixed in as well. 

"Bender, do you want him, too?" 

He heard Don's voice and he hiccupped. 

"Just, be careful..." 

He sighed and Mousepad chuckled. 

"Don't worry, I'm not all stressy like old Clamps over there." 

He too pulled out a cord and inserted it into Bender. 

"Aah!" 

He yelled, as a huge chunk of energy rolled through him, almost eliminating Clamps. His body shuddered and a tingle went through his circuits while he got used to this new level of Watts in him. 

"Take it easy, champ, can be a bit hard to get used to my volume." 

Bender scowled up at him, seeing the bigger robot smirk, but after a few deep breaths he felt how he finally relaxed and their energies flowed freely through him and the others. He could hear them pant, mixed with his own noises, and he wondered how he felt in their systems. 

"'Ey Donbot, Bender feels great, you should join..." 

Clamps huffed but the Don didn't move yet. Both of his hands on his cane he watched the three younger bots as their energies mixed together more and more, observing Bender closely. 

"How does he feel?" 

He asked at last, and Mousepad was faster than Clamps. 

"You know after a long day.... You sit back and have a glass of wine? Like this..." 

"But with hookers!" 

Clamps added. Donbot looked surprised and Bender had to smirk. He was just so great at everything, obviously he would be great at this, too. 

"Seems you made quite the catch with me, Donbot!" 

Bender chimed in, looking at him steamy but confident. 

"Seems so, yes." 

Donbot simply answered and then pulled out his own cord at last. Bender felt a shiver run up his back. This powerful, big Mafioso boss was about to merge his circuit with him. He would show him what he was made of.

The other two made room for their leader and don positioned himself between them, reaching out to plug himself in as well. As soon as it clicked, Bender was overwhelmed by a powerful but disarming energy, flooding out any other aside his own. Bender's optics squeezed shut and he could feel his electricity, his very being, getting embraced by the other. Such a weird sensation, to be so detached from his own circuits but for some reason it felt unbelievably good, comforting, safe. He felt Donbot prodding at his digital insides and he let him in, their energies mixing with each other. The other two joined in again as well, following Donbot behind to push themselves inside Bender as well. He had to moan and cry out, as his mind was being opened so completely, feeling how vulnerable he was against the three intruders he had let inside of him. He never had given himself up so completely and he figured if he'd do it for anyone, then for the Don. They pushed and pulled at him, examining him throughout, and Bender surrendered, letting them do whatever they wanted with him. His inner being got warped, stretched, pulled and squished, their impulses getting stronger and stronger. He was able to feel them too, Clamps' obsessive energy, Mousepad and his sheer size and strength and then Donbot with his powerful yet gentle energy who was doing most of the work by now, Bender only able to take whatever they were doing to him. 

"Let's overload, let's overload!!" 

He heard Clamps demand and the Donbot answered. 

"Good idea Clamps, let me take care of that..." 

Bender wasn't ready for what came next. Despite the huge amount of energy Donbot was already using, he ramped himself up even more, and Bender felt how his circuits started to overfire. His body seemed to get filled by the Donbot and he couldn't help himself but call out his name when his system finally let loose and the power rippled through him in a wave of pure bliss, which shut down his system in the progress. 

When he came to, he was lying on a luxurious sofa, the Donbot sitting on a huge desk, going through some documents. When he noticed him moving he looked up, smiling at him proudly. 

"Welcome back to the clan, Bender!"


End file.
